


Not That Into You

by summerbutterfly



Series: If You SeiSou [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sousuke Yamazaki and Seijuurou Mikoshiba do not date.  No...really...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Into You

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Free! Rarepairs week, though not an official submission. This has become a little bit of a series, and there are at least 2 more parts sitting on the beta table, but after that, not sure what I'm doing.
> 
> And speaking of betas, thanks to mine for looking this over. All remaining errors belong to me.

Sousuke Yamazaki did _not_ have a thing for redheads. He just happened to know a few, and they all happened to be very attractive people that he found...well...attractive. It had nothing with preferences or anything. So when the former captain of the Samezuka swimming team approached him, no blush stained Sousuke's cheeks, no twinge of excitement rippled through Sousuke's stomach, and Sousuke Yamazaki most _definitely_ did not tighten his fingers on the railing of the balcony that overlooked the Samezuka pool. 

"Yamazaki-san." Seijuurou Mikoshiba stopped next to him, all smiles and broad shoulders and rich, golden eyes. "It is Yamazaki, right? Matsuoka's friend?"

"Uh. Yeah," Sousuke said. "And you're...Momo's brother?"

"Seijuurou," Seijuurou said. "Mikoshiba if you want, but I'm fine with being called Seijuurou." 

"Seijuurou." The name rolled off his tongue far too easily. "It's a pleasure to formally meet you." 

"You as well."

Seijuurou folded his arms, leaning over the railing. Below them, the current Samezuka team was warming up, the medley relay practicing their exchanges on the far side of the water. Sousuke was supposed to be watching, but his attention had wandered the moment Seijuurou's biceps flexed into their current position.

The spiked locks of Seijuurou's hair brushed gently against the tips of his ears. "You know, it's silly, but I kind of feel like I know you already," Seijuurou said. "Momo talked about swimming with you guys a lot, and he spoke very highly of you." 

"Me?"

"Yes. Well, all three of you, but I remember your name being mentioned the most. He said you were nationally ranked."

"I was. But then I blew it."

"Yeah. I heard about that, too."

Seijuurou's eyes drifted to Sousuke's shoulder. Sousuke looked away. In the process, his hand, of its own accord, reached up to cover it, as if trying to keep Seijuurou from seeing the hidden scar tissue underneath. 

Seijuurou hmmed softly. "You know," he said, "there's more to you than just your injury..."

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. "Did Rin tell you to say that? Because that sounds like something Rin would tell you to say."

"No." Seijuurou chuckled. "No, I haven't seen Matsuoka in months. That's just some wisdom from my own experience that I thought I'd share."

"Oh yeah? And what do you know about ruining your own life?" It came out harsher than Sousuke had intended, but then again, he'd never been one to pad his words. 

Seijuurou smirked. "What do I know? A few things. But if you want to know what kind of things, you're going to have to let me take you out for coffee." 

Sousuke did _not_ feel his pulse flutter when Seijuurou nodded in the direction of the exit. 

Because Sousuke did _not_ have a thing for redheads and that was 100% _not_ why he accepted the invitation without a second thought.

*~*~*~*

"Eh? You went out with the captain?" Rin squinted at him through the laptop screen, a little bleary-eyed as Sousuke had woken him from a much-needed afternoon nap between training sessions. 

"We didn't go out, we got coffee," Sousuke corrected. "And why do you still call him the captain? He hasn't been your captain for over a year."

"Once you get to know Mikoshiba better, you'll understand." Rin brushed his unruly bangs out of his eyes. "What'd he say to you?"

"...stuff." Sousuke averted his eyes. "Did you know he had to have major reconstructive surgery on his knee?"

"Yeah, I did actually. That's how he started swimming. He used to be this crazy good track star, but he caught his foot on a hurdle during a championship tournament and tore the hell out of his knee. The doctors told him to get in the pool to strengthen it after surgery and, well, he never left."

"So it's not really a secret, then."

"Eh. It's not common knowledge, but Mikoshiba and I talked a lot between my second and third year. Still don't know why he appointed me captain, but he was insistent."

"Shut up, you did a good job." Sousuke leaned his elbows on his desk. "He tell you anything else?"

"What like secrets? Not really." Rin yawned. "Though, if you're interested, he does date both men and women."

"I never said anything about being interested," Sousuke growled.

"You didn't have to," Rin said, and smiled.

*~*~*~*

His next just-friends meet up with Seijuurou was a couple days later. Seijuurou had given Sousuke his number, inviting him to contact him at any time. Sousuke had hemmed and hawed and hemmed some more before finally shooting off a text at 3:00 in the morning.

_You wanna get something to eat with me tomorrow?_

Seijuurou had written back by 8 a.m., even though Sousuke didn't see it until about 10. 

_Today tomorrow, or tomorrow tomorrow? Also, what the hell are you doing up at 3 a.m.?_

_Today tomorrow_ , Sousuke responded, _See you in an hour._

He figured they could discuss the dull pain that sometimes kept him up at night some other time.

They met at a casual seafood restaurant that served lunch. Seijuurou was all smiles and bare quads which Sousuke was most certainly _not_ checking out as they sat down. He was also not wondering about whether or not he'd brought enough gum to disguise his sushi breath should should their not-date wind up going well.

"Matsuoka sent me an email this morning," Seijuurou said. "Told me if I messed with you, he'd fly back from Australia to personally see to my demise."

"That idiot." Sousuke's cheeks burned. "I don't even know what the hell he's talking about." 

"I think he thinks we're on a date. Weird that he'd think that, huh?"

"Yeah," Sousuke mumbled. "Totally weird." He shoved several strips of sashimi in his mouth so he'd have an excuse not to respond of Seijuurou took this line of questioning any further. 

Seijuurou just grinned.

After lunch, they walked down to the small arcade by the public beach where Seijuurou proceeded to kick Sousuke's ass in all the two-player racing games. Sousuke got some revenge when he annihilated Seijuurou at Dance Dance Revolution, but that only seemed to make Seijuurou like him more.

"I feel like our next non-date needs to involve dancing," Seijuuro remarked. "You've got some moves there, twinkletoes."

"As long as you have no intention of driving us, sure," Sousuke replied. "But if we go anywhere that doesn't have public transportation, this relationship is over." 

Seijuurou laughed that warm, rumbling laugh that Sousuke was coming to love. And then he slung his arm (carefully) around Sousuke's shoulders and kissed his cheek. 

And Sousuke did _not_ feel his pulse stutter at _all_ when Seijuurou's arm stayed that way the whole walk home.

*~*~*~*

"Wait, you went from lunch to sleepovers in two dates?" Rin grinned at him in that maniacal way that only ever meant Sousuke was in trouble. "You move fast, Yamazaki."

"What? What are you even _talking_ about, it wasn't a date! And no one is sleeping anywhere but their own house!"

"Uh...not if you're going clubbing with Mikoshiba." Rin's maniacal grin got bigger. "Iwatobi trains stop running after 2 a.m."

"So?"

"So if you're headed out to the bigger cities, which you _have_ to be because there's no clubs in Iwatobi, you'll miss the last transfer."

"How do you even know that? And I'll have you know, I'm responsible enough to make my transfers in a timely manner, thank you." 

"Yes, but that late? In a big crowd of people? After drinking all night with the captain? It's not happening."

"That's...how...damn, you are so weird, Rin."

"Whatever you say." Virtual Rin wiggled an eyebrow and took a bite of a nearby sandwich. 

 

*~*~*~*

Two nights later, Sousuke did, indeed, sleep over Seijuurou's place. But not just over--in Seijuurou's bed, under Seijuurou's toned, lithe body with Seijuurou's hand down his pants and Seijuurou's tongue in his mouth, Sousuke's needy whimpers echoing off the walls of Seijuurou's tiny student apartment. They weren't drunk. Sousuke had made sure not to get drunk just to prove Rin wrong, but he hadn't accounted for how good it would feel to have Seijuurou grinding against him for hours on end. How much the heady combination of close proximity, throbbing bass, intimate caresses and soft kisses would cause his common sense to vacate his body and leave him at the mercy of a deep, all-consuming lust that was only going to be quelled through more contact. 

"Is this okay?" Seijuurou whispered. His lips brushed Sousuke's ear, and the pad of his thumb brushed Sousuke's cock.

Sousuke squirmed. "Yeah, yeah this is totally okay," he breathed. "Don't...don't stop."

"I won't if you don't want me to." Seijuurou's palm was hot on Sousuke's skin. "Though...I'm curious. Have you ever done this before? With anyone?"

"I...just once."

"Ah." Seijuurou sucked the side of his neck. "Guy or girl?"

"Girl."

Seijuurou licked over the bruise that Sousuke could feel forming. "I see," he murmured. 

Sousuke meant to ask why. Why the gender of his one and only sex partner mattered, but Seijuurou did something with his finger and Sousuke's balls that made Sousuke decide the reason wasn't as important as getting off on what was fast becoming the best non-date of his _life_. 

*~*~*~*

"Oh my _God_." Rin actually grabbed the sides of his laptop and leaned closer, trying to get a better look at Sousuke's neck. "That thing is _huge_. What the hell did he do to you?"

"It's not that bad," Sousuke said.

"Um, yes it is. You look like you got attacked by a rabid vacuum cleaner." 

"I can cover it." Sousuke rubbed the mark, more conscious of it now than he had been before, and more irritated because of it. "I'll just keep my jacket on, and zip it up if I go out."

"In mid-July? You'll melt."

"Do you have a better idea?"

Rin's eyes shifted away, and he ran his hands through damp, post-shower hair. "Ice, green eye shadow, and a little bit of self tanner," he said. "That'll hide it well enough that you don't have to suffocate yourself."

Sousuke stared. "How do you even _know_ that?" he demanded. "Did you pick that up somewhere for a reason?"

"One of the guys on the team tipped me off to it," Rin admitted. "When I...uh...needed a hand."

"You made out with someone in Australia?" Sousuke didn't know why he felt scandalized considering his own circumstances, but he did. 

Rin coughed and kept his gaze averted. "Maybe...a couple of someones...and not in Australia."

"Rin!" Truly scandalized now, Sousuke let a bit of hurt creep into his tone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't really remember much. I just woke up with some gnarly hickies after Uni games, and one of my relay guys was nice enough to get me fixed up before I had to be on deck for the team interview. It was weird. And embarrassing. And I'm never drinking with the South Koreans ever again."

Sousuke shook his head. "The things you get up to when I'm not around," he sighed.

"Oh shut up," Rin snapped. "Like _you're_ one to talk!"

*~*~*~*

All subsequent not-dates from clubbing onward ended in Seijuurou's apartment. Whether it was late lunch, or dinner, or a movie, or even just a day at the beach, Sousuke inevitably found himself naked on Seijuurou's futon while Seijuurou discovered sensitive places on his body he didn't know he had.

"You are really hot," Seijuurou commented one afternoon. They had just finished a very rigorous round of mutual hand jobs and were lying, sweaty and spent by the open window, the breeze cooling their flushed skin. "I'm so glad you're into me because lusting after you from afar would totally suck."

"Of course I'm into you, why wouldn't I be into you?" Sousuke looked down at where Seijuurou's finger was tracing invisible patterns over the lines of his chest. "You're pretty damn hot yourself."

"Yes, but I'm not Matsuoka." Seijuurou kissed him, flicking Sousuke's nipple gently with his thumb. "Momo warned me ahead of time it would be hard to tear you away from him, even with him on another continent. He said you two were in pretty deep."

"What?" Sousuke sat up, forcing Seijuurou to look him in the eye. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"He said he saw the way you looked at him, and he told me he'd never seen someone love something so much and still work so hard to try and hide it."

"Oh..."

Sousuke sighed. He carded his fingers through Seijuurou's hair as Seijuurou rested his cheek on Sousuke's stomach. They maintained eye contact, but Seijuurou's gaze wasn't accusatory. It wasn't even upset. It was just...wistful.

"I love Rin," Sousuke admitted. "But I love him in a way that I don't know how to explain. He's like a brother to me, and I have always looked up to and admired him. Ever since we were kids. But I never...it was never...romantic, I guess. It was just...if there's one person I always want to have in my life, by my side, it's Rin. But not in the way Momo thinks."

"So if I were to commandeer you for a little while...that'd be okay?"

"Yeah. That'd be okay." Sousuke wiggled as Seijuurou gave his abs a kiss. "More than okay."

"Okay." Seijuurou slid down further, positioning himself between Sousuke's legs. "I'm going to suck you now." 

"I have no objections to that."

"I should think not." Seijuurou smiled. "But even if you did, I have to tell you, a cock like yours is way too hard for someone like me to resist."

Sousuke shivered. Watching through half-closed eyes, he rolled his hips as Seijuurou moved over him and gave him a long, wet lick.

"You like them big?" he managed. 

"I like them attached to you." Seijuurou settled between his legs, golden eyes hot with desire. "Now hush and let me blow you before I change my mind."

"Yes, dear," Sousuke purred.

Seijuurou smiled.


End file.
